


Under the Birch Tree

by punctualkitty



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira isn't even named, M/M, Oops, Ryuji has one line and he isn't even named, Valentine's Day, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punctualkitty/pseuds/punctualkitty
Summary: A very short story in which Mishima is receiving anonymous gifts.





	Under the Birch Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing prompt from the book Write the story by Piccadilly (USA) Inc.:  
> Write the story: Anonymous Gifts Start Arriving at the Doorstep  
> x teenager x camouflage x birch x harmony x rifle x screen door x wrinkle x dive x pick-up x sticker

First were the flowers--what use would he have of flowers? 'This has to be a prank," he thought, 'And no note.' There was no way anyone at school would send him flowers, right? He bent down to pick-up the bouquet and the now familiar wrinkle of plastic still managed to startle him. This time they were the type of flowers from Hawaii, hibiscus if he remembered correctly. At this rate, he is sure the neighbors will think something bad had happened. School proved to be useless to find his, dare he say, secret admirer and his friends could figure out no more than he knew.

Next came the chocolates, along with some other sweets but mostly chocolate. The first box arrived mid-evening, well after the teenager had gotten home from school, and his mother had burst into his room with it. There was no mistake it was his and not hers; the sticker had his name on it. Five boxes total arrived at his family's apartment before he tried asking his friends again. The blond snickered at him, "Sounds like you don't like getting gifts."

"No! I- I just... Someone's spending an awful lot of money on me, is all." Wishing he could dive under his desk and disappear, the others laughed at him.

"Now, Mishima, I'm sure them going through all this just means th3y enjoy spending it on you," The leader of their merry band of misfits told him. Yuuki was still surprised how he could camouflage himself into the background and yet still stood out.

The next gift was a stationary set with some expensive pens, but the strange part was that this one came with a note, "FOR YOUR DOCUMENTARY." He had yet to tell anyone about that. Placing it next to the harmony of flowers on his desk, he decided not to ask his friends for advice. The fourth, or eleventh, is a set of movie tickets fo4 the premiere of his favorite series in a nice card, probably from the drug store. His fifth and final gift did not arrive in front his screen door, but rather from his locker as he rifled through his belongings at the end of the day. It was a red card, about the size of a business card with the logo of a top hat on one side and a bunch of pasted letters on the other. "I'LL BE WAITING UNDER THE BIRCH TREE BEHIND THE SCHOOL. -LEADER OF THE PHANTOM THIEVES OF HEARTS."


End file.
